


You're Worth It

by ami_ven



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Forgive me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Things I'll Never Say" (song by Avril Lavigne)

“Myka.” 

Helena looked just as surprised as she was to find herself at the front door of Leena’s, looking hesitant and unsure, and Myka reached for her without even knowing she was going to.

“Helena, are you okay? Is there something I can do?”

The older woman let herself be pulled inside, and managed a smile. “Forgive me?” she asked, softly.

“What?”

“I thought…” Helena began. “I thought that the Warehouse had taken so much from me, that I had to get away from it. But I… _you_ …”

Myka smiled and took her hand. “We’ll work it out,” she promised.

THE END


End file.
